


Because the night belongs to us

by farabeuf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lame attempt at humor, M/M, Making Out, Misuse of philosohy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threesome - M/M/M, Too much alcohol, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farabeuf/pseuds/farabeuf
Summary: Chan is coming of age and the members decide to throw a party.Here Wonwoo is a postmodern philosopher, Jisoo is a bad chaperone, Seungkwan is a crybaby, Jeonghan is a bitch and everybody is drunk and gay.What's new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> If you're looking for a deep-ass, life changing story, go somewhere else because this one is about stupid teenage boys getting stupidly drunk and doing stupid things. Sounds nice to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

Coming of age feels significantly less threatening for someone who has had to deal with the responsibilities of an adult since their childhood. 

Lee Chan spends his last hours of nonage enumerating the changes that may come along with adulthood and figures they are minimal. Tomorrow he will still be living with the same twelve boys and dancing to the same pop songs. If anything, turning nineteen means he would be able to legally drink the same old liquor he has been drinking since he was fifteen.

However, even if it is not that meaningful for him, the members are not willing to let the opportunity to get drunk and wasted slide. Therefore, Seungcheol speaks to the manager and his amazing blarney manages to get them permission for a party and the morning off for hangover recovery. 

Now here they are, organizing the last details of a non-surprise birthday celebration. Jisoo and Mingyu are busy coating a small cake with whipped cream; Hansol and Seungkwan are fiddling with the stereo, arguing over playing Drake’s _Hotline Bling_ or Ariana Grande’s _Bang Bang_ ; Seokmin and Junhui are trying to install a cheap color-changing led bulb to imitate a discothèque ambiance; Minghao is sweeping the floor and moving the furniture to improvise a dance floor; Jihoon is placing bowls full of salty chips on the tables; Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Seungcheol are out buying the booze and Jeonghan is nowhere to be found. 

 

 

The party starts when the alcohol committee arrives with a thick endowment of beer, tequila, soju and vodka. The white lights are turned off, leaving the psychedelic bulb to flash red, green and blue in rotating motion, Rihanna’s _Work_ starts playing on full blast and Jeonghan comes out of his hiding hole.

 

 

Not even one hour into the party and the bottle of tequila is already empty; half of the members are already somewhere past tipsy and Chan is highly amused. He roams around the house with a bottle of Budweiser in hand, observing the elders’ funny demeanor. 

In the kitchen, Jisoo is trying to keep a bottle of soju away from Seokmin, telling him that he should drink water instead. Meanwhile, the latter is already slurring his words and laughing at his own failed attempts at tiptoeing to snatch the bottle from Jisoo’s hand. Chan chooses not to tell him that there are literally three more bottles on the counter right behind him and opts to go back into the living room.

There, Hansol is mixing electronic music in his laptop and yelling “D-D-DJ Vernon” in the loudest tone he can manage while Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui and Seungkwan are having a dance battle. After Junhui’s spasmodic performance it’s Seungkwan’s turn; he takes the floor and starts shaking his ass and waving his arms while staring into the horizon with a blank face. Minghao is judging him hard.

 

 

Mingyu has always liked the mysterious aura that surrounds Wonwoo when he’s not talking. That attractive haze is usually broken once he speaks, but today, after a couple drinks, his deep speech turns even deeper than his voice.

“Think about it. Colors are just frequencies caught by the eye, scientifically speaking. So what if my red isn’t your red, but it’s your green and society has trained us to think that we both see the same red, even if what I call red is what you call green.”

“Damn, you’re right.”

 

 

 _Lady Marmalade_ brings the bitch out of some of them. Junhui is grinding on a chair in the middle of the dance floor, rotating his hips like a fucking stripper while drinking directly from the vodka bottle. Soonyoung snatches the bottle from him and grinds against a wall instead, turning their party into a whoring competition. Chan thinks it’s cute how amateurish they look and decides to show them the fine art of grinding against the floor. He wins.

 

 

If sober Jeonghan is a natural flirt, drunken Jeonghan is unstoppable. Chan can see the boner-inducing way his hips sway as he walks through the living room, on his way to tease everything with a pulse. Three shots of tequila and a beer were enough for him to start flipping his long hair, biting his lips and swatting his eyelashes at any member who tried to engage a conversation with him. 

His preferred targets are usually Seungcheol and Jisoo, but the list of victims has been pretty inclusive throughout the night. Earlier, for example, he interrupted Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s conversation to massage the couple’s inner thighs and then jumped to grab Seokmin’s butt as he was peacefully walking by (or maybe drunkenly zigzagging by would be a more accurate description). 

If there’s anything to acknowledge about Jeonghan, it is the big diversity (and implacable efficacy) of his bitchy ways. His antics vary from caressing Jihoon’s hair, playing a not-so-subtle game of footsie with Minghao and staring for too long at Hansol’s lips to licking Jisoo’s ear and biting Seungcheol’s neck.

Chan is too drunk to notice that Jeonghan has taken the seat next to him, which causes him to jump and spill his drink in surprise when the older boy brushes his lips against his ear to whisper in the most sensual tone Chan has ever heard:

“Whose baby are you?”

 

 

Junhui is the complete opposite to Jisoo when it comes to parties. He always sets his goal to make everyone in the place get sickly drunk, so that they can do stuff they will regret in the morning. He does it because he is a charitable soul that likes to help the others. He does it for the members’ own good because, honestly, who doesn’t love a good, crazy, exciting drunken anecdote?

He waltzes around the party with the bottle of vodka in hand and shoves it down the throat of whomever he finds in the way. When he sees Minghao’s cheeks turn red and Jihoon laugh like an agonizing walrus, he knows he is doing a good job.

 

 

If Jisoo had to choose someone in the world to be his archenemy, he wouldn’t have thought twice before choosing Junhui. That little rascal puts a ridiculous effort in ruining Jisoo’s plans to make it to the morning safe and sound. 

He is too busy internally mourning about how hard it is to be the only mildly responsible one to notice that Junhui is slowly approaching him from behind, with strong liquor in hand and the eyes of the fiercest predator. 

 

 

Jihoon is sitting in of the darkest, least propitious for socialization corners, drinking alone what might be his third bottle of soju of the night. He is already feeling woozier than usual, his senses are starting to turn confusing, and the yells and brusque movements of the three idiots hoarding the dance floor are not helping.

Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan are determined to demonstrate that there are no limits for second-hand embarrassment. They’re jumping to the rhythm and mispronouncing the chorus of _Sexy and I know it_. Hansol complains about the song being “too old” and changes it to an older, yet drastically different one. 

_“All that I have is all that you’ve given me…”_

_Stop_ starts playing in the background and the drunken gag-trio begins to do a pathetic attempt to sexily follow the velvety melody. They’re rolling their bodies in motions that are supposed to evocate the fluidity of a wave, but that resemble an agonizing squid instead. Hansol joins and start couple dancing with Seungkwan, both guys performing a series of dramatically aggressive movements they insist on calling contemporary dance. At some point, Seokmin falls while popping to the ballad and decides the floor is a nice place to be. 

Jihoon is concentrated staring blankly at the deedless body that lies in the floor to notice that Soonyoung has approached him with that devious look in his eyes that signals he is up to no good. 

“Jihoonie.”

“What?”

Soonyoung doesn’t answer. Instead, he straddles Jihoon’s lap (almost tripping in the process) and rolls his hips in circular motion, miraculously managing to follow the beat in his drunken state. He brushes their crotches together several times, sliding the outlines of their dicks against each other. 

Jihoon takes another sip of his drink, leans back and enjoys. 

 

 

“But there is an incongruence in his discourse.” Wonwoo says.

“Really?” Mingyu asks.

“Think about it. If all Socrates knew was that he knew nothing, how could he know that he knew nothing if he knew nothing? I mean, knowing that he knew nothing is knowing something, isn’t it?”

 

 

Jisoo has had a few more drinks this night than he would have liked to admit, and when Junhui offers him another can of beer he downs it in one go. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

 

 

There are plenty of things that could go wrong. For instance, Jisoo is not sure how exactly they ended up like this. 

When the boys first suggested a birthday party for Chan, he made his mind to be everyone else’s chaperone and do his best to prevent any of his bandmates from succumbing to alcohol intoxication, as the well-behaved boy he always is. He was expecting a wholesome and moral night for himself, so that he could help his friends to stay in the lane of moderation, as the good christian boy his mother raised him to be.

Needless to say, he did not expect to end up lying naked in Seungcheol’s bed. Even less he expected to end up trapped between an equally naked Jeonghan bouncing on his dick and an equally naked Seungcheol fingering his ass. 

From his lying position, Jisoo could see the beautiful way Jeonghan bends his neck to kiss Seungcheol while he struggles to keep riding Jisoo without diminishing the same desperate pace he has maintained for a remarkable while. Jisoo would have liked to have the capacity of retaining more details, but Seungcheol’s two fingers digging inside him, massaging a hidden pleasurable spot every once in a while were a very mind-numbing sensation. As for Jeonghan, with Jisoo buried deep inside him and Seungcheol’s other hand wrapped around his cock, he was far too gone to even form coherent sentences. There was absolutely no surprise that he was the first one to come, making a mess in Jisoo’s chest. Jisoo came a few minutes later, still inside the longhaired boy. Seungcheol was last, but he finished after a very good “team job”, which is the euphemism he used for a blowjob performed simultaneously by Jeonghan and Jisoo.

After the heat of the moment passes and they regain his breath, Jisoo breaks the sated silence to remind the other two of the most logical after-sex procedure.

“We should drink some water.”

 

 

“Okay, it’s my turn.” Seungkwan pretends to think about what he is going to say next as if he hadn’t made his mind during Junhui’s turn. “I have never dated a girl.”

The other four boys complain, but fold one finger anyway.

“No wonder why, since you are too gay to function” says Hansol and immediately Soonyoung chimes in.

“My turn. I have never quoted teenage movies at the most awkward moments.” Hansol folds his forefinger, and leaves only his middle finger standing proud for Soonyoung to see.

“Your turn, Chan,” Junhui urges.

“Let me think, I don’t know what to say yet.”

“Just say anything that comes to your mind, no matter how absurd,” says Seungkwan, “for example, I have never, I don’t know, gone to the moon or something.”

“Alright, something absurd.” Chan breathes in and spills the first thought that comes to his mind. “I have never fucked Jihoon.” 

What he doesn’t expect is to see Soonyoung taking the punishment shot immediately after.

“Wait, what?”

 

 

“But you said that we lived in the best of the possible worlds.”

“I was young and naïve and, therefore, too optimistic for my own good.”

“Wonwoo, that was like fifteen minutes ago-” Mingyu’s interruption is ignored by Wonwoo, who continues with his monologue as if he heard nothing. 

“It is obvious that we, humans, are constantly struggling to bear with the damnation of being masters of our own freedom in a godless world. But you may ask yourself now: if there’s no god, who settles our destiny?” 

“Actually, I don’t-”

“Well, I may have the answer you’ve been looking for. You might know that some people think that the universe conspires in helping us to achieve our desires and that’s the way destiny is settled, but that’s nonsense. Utter bullshit. The universe is not even aware of its own existence, how can it reason or act? No, the answer is perception. To be is to be perceived, so, even if I know that I exist because I am able to think, I know that you exist because I am able to perceive you.”

“But what does if have to do with destiny?” Mingyu asks, highly confused.

“Well, if you can know that you and I, we both exist as a series of hazard, it is due to perception that we are able to interact and keep the future going, settling all the while whatever it is that we call destiny.”

“Brilliant.” Says Mingyu, amazed by the unintelligible speech almost as much as by the darkness in Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“Man, you should have listened to Jisoo.” Hansol says as he pats the back of Seokmin, whose face is halfway inside the toilet.

For Hansol, throwing up is absolutely the worst part of getting drunk. The headache, the memory loss and self-humiliation are nothing in comparison. At least that’s what he thinks while he watches Seokmin re-emerge from the toilet and look at him in the eye before mumbling a well-known lie:

“I swear I’m never drinking again.”

 

 

Hansol innocently walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water for a zombified Seokmin and is greeted with a familiar sight: Seungkwan is sitting in the counter, crying into Jeonghan’s shoulder while Jisoo is urging him to drink water because “water will help you to feel better physically and emotionally.”

“Jisoo, Seokmin is in the bathroom. He would like some water.” Hansol calls and he thinks he has never seen Jisoo happier than he looked while running to the bathroom.

“Do you want to cry on my shoulder too?” Hansol asks, and Seungkwan nods. 

 

 

Chan is sitting beside Junhui and Minghao, too close yet too far from the pair. Junhui has got an arm around Minghao’s neck and the younger boy is laughing and blinking a thousand times per second. They’re talking in chinese and, for once, Chan is glad he doesn’t understand a single word because he doesn’t even want to imagine what kind of conversation they’re having if it’s accompanied by Junhui’s teeth nibbling on Minghao’s ear and Minghao’s hand unbuttoning Junhui’s jeans. 

“Get a room!” he complains, but chinaline is far too busy to care. Chan stands up to leave and he’s not sure if what he heard is Junhui moaning or if it’s an echo of Seungkwan sobbing in the kitchen, he wants to believe it’s the latter. 

Chan flops down in the couch with Wonwoo and Mingyu. From here, he can see those exhibitionist horny chinese bastards making out and thinks with mirth about how much they will regret this tomorrow. He intends to comment his newfound trauma with the boys next to him, but accidentally eavesdrops part of their conversation:

“If I jump from a building in a world without gravity, would I fall up or down?” Mingyu asks. 

“I think the real question here is where is up and where is down because how can you know which one is the floor and which one is the ceiling if you can fall towards both?” Wonwoo answers.

“Fuck this shit, I’m out.” Chan sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you very much!


End file.
